Comet Danger
by Atarya QueenofEgypt
Summary: Halley's comet passes the Earth every 10 years. When it passes Swellview, something happens...
1. Have You Heard?

**Author's Note:**

 **Hey, guys. I can't believe that you guys are enjoying the Danger Blues so far. I can't believe I came up with that on my own. Anyways, you'll like this one. Jasper gets so freaked out about a comet. Hope you guys continue to follow and favorite me and please continue to review. Thanks😊**

It was a glorious Thursday evening over at the Hart's house.

Charlotte and Jasper were sitting on the couch, watching their favorite TV show _ **Do Zombies Got Talent?**_

"Hey, Jasper?" Henry said as he sat down on the couch with his two best friends.

"Yeah, Hen?" Jasper responded.

"Are you ready for Saturday night?" Henry asked him.

Jasper looked at his friend, surprised.

"Heck yeah. You know I am." Jasper said, excitedly.

Then, Mr. Hart came in and turned it on the Swellview News 7 channel.

Right when he did that, the News report came on.

"Tonight's top story. This Saturday night, at about 7:00, NASA said that Halley's comet is going to be making its trip around Earth and we are going to see it." The male News reporter named Nick said.

"That's right, Nick. So, bring your snacks and view the comet." The lady reporter named Tracy said.

"Wow. I can't believe that Halley's comet is going to be passing by." Charlotte said, excitedly.

"Yes. It's going to be so much fun, isn't it, Jasper?" Henry asked, with excitement in his voice.

Jasper was in shock.

Henry and Charlotte looked over at him as he was drooling.

Henry then took a bucket out of Jasper's bucketeer bag and held it in front of Jasper's face.

Jasper quickly began to revive.

"Sure, Hen. Can't wait." Jasper said, with anticipation in his voice.

 **(Wow. So, on Saturday night, Halley's comet is going to be passing by Earth in its usual elliptical orbit. Swellview's going to see it. Is Jasper that afraid of comets? What will happen next? Well, you'll find out in the next chapter so, stay tuned! Continue to review! Thanks😊**


	2. Information On The Comet

**Author's Note:**

 **Hey, guys. To tell you the truth, I haven't really looked up about Halley's Comet. So, in this story, it's been probably about 54 years since the last sighting of Halley's Comet. This time, the comet has gained velocity and grew in a size to which the Comet could make impact.**

 **Anyways, enjoy chapter two!**

Friday Night

Henry and Charlotte were at home.

Jasper came in.

"Hey, guys. I'm glad to see you again." Jasper said, in a excited tone as he greeted his friends.

Henry and Charlotte looked at each other.

"Well, yeah, Man. We meet up here every single day." Henry said as they were sitting down on the couch.

As they were on the couch, Henry's whiz watch began to beep. 3 times.

"Uh oh." Charlotte said.

"Ray needs us." Jasper said, in a loud tone.

They then sushed him.

"Let's go!" Henry said.

Then, they got up off of the couch and were heading out the door.

 **In the Man Cave...**

Ray was pacing around back and forth, constantly.

Schwoz was over at the crime computer, looking at the status of Halley's Comet.

Then, just as that was happening, the elevator crashed and in came the 3 friends, staggering like drunks who had too much booze.

They watched as Ray and Schwoz were panicking.

"Ray, what's the problem?" Henry asked, in a worried tone.

"Why did you triple beep Henry?" Jasper asked, in a suspicious tone.

Ray turned around to look at Henry, Charlotte, and Jasper.

"We're all going to die!" Schwoz said, in a panicking tone as he ran around.

Ray slapped him across the face.

"Shut up, Schwoz." Ray said, in a serious tone.

Schwoz then calmed down.

"So, why did you triple beep Henry?" Charlotte asked, repeating the question that Jasper had asked.

"Come here." Ray said, motioning them over to where he was, near the crime computers.

Henry, Charlotte, and Jasper walked over to where Ray was.

Once they got over there, they stood in front of Ray.

"Take a look at that." Ray said as he pointed at one of the crime computers that had the motion image of Halley's Comet.

Henry, Charlotte, and Jasper turned their heads towards to where Ray was pointing at the screen.

When they saw it, all of them had shocked expressions on their faces.

"Whoa! That thing is huge! What is that thing, Captain?" Jasper said, in a surprised tone.

Ray groaned when Jasper said "Captain".

"That...is Halley's comet." Ray said, explaining.

"Traveling thousands and thousands of miles an hour." Schwoz said, explaining as the image of Halley's comet was still moving.

"I have a question." Jasper said, in an obligating tone.

"What is it, Jasper?" Henry asked, in a wondering tone.

"Why is the comet so big?" Jasper asked.

Everyone in the Man Cave looked at Jasper and sighed.

"It's so cold in space, Jasper, that the comet's surface is totally made of nothing but, ice. And, besides the point, there's debris out there in space and moving stars, suchlike a comet or a rock suchlike a meteor, can pick it up and carry it on their surfaces." Charlotte said, explaining why a comet like Halley is so big.

"Oh. I get it." Jasper said, finally realizing.

Henry tapped Ray on his shoulder.

"So, how long is the comet away from Earth?" Henry asked, in a concerned tone.

Schwoz then brought the time up on the screen.

"27 hours." Schwoz said.

"So, what do we do, Captain?" Jasper asked, in a funny but, sympathetic tone.

Ray groaned again.

"It's best if we don't get involved yet." Ray said, in a calming voice.

"If we get any more information on the comet, we'll be glad to let you know." Schwoz said, in an calming and informative voice.

 **Meanwhile,out in space...**

Halley's Comet was still moving and rotating, at thousand miles an hour.

Before long, it would be heading towards Earth.

 **(Wow. So, Jasper doesn't know what a comet is. Charlotte explained to him in a scientific explanation. Ray and Schwoz were panicking. What will happen next? Well, you'll find out in the next chapter so, stay tuned! Continue to review! Thanks😊**


	3. Comet Situation

5:00 PM

Saturday Night

Henry and Charlotte were in the living room, pacing around.

"Where is Jasper? He should be here by now!" Henry said, freaking out.

Charlotte placed a hand on Henry's shoulder.

"Relax, dude. He'll be here." Charlotte said, calming Henry down.

Then, the door opened and Jasper came in, wearing aluminum foil around his head and around his body.

"Dude, why are you wearing aluminum foil?" Charlotte asked as Jasper came in.

Jasper looked at his two best friends.

"I don't want the comet to hit me, if it crash lands here." Jasper said, in a concerned tone.

Henry placed his arm around Jasper.

"Relax, Jasp. It's going to be in the sky. It might not come down. So, are you ready for tonight?" Henry said as he was calming Jasper down.

"Heck yeah. I can't wait to see the comet. Just think, there could be alien creatures coming along with the comet in a flying saucer." Jasper said, in a excited tone.

As they were talking, all of a sudden, Henry's whiz watch began to beep. 3 times.

"Uh oh." Charlotte said, in a warning tone.

Henry flipped the top open to his whiz watch and a hologram of Ray popped up.

"Ray, what's going on?" Henry asked, in a concerned tone.

"You guys need to come down to the Man Cave. THIS IS AN EMERGENCY!" Ray said, in a panicking tone.

"Calm down, Ray. We're on our way." Henry said.

Just before Ray hung up, Schwoz was running across the air, in hologram form.

"WE'RE ALL GOING TO DIE!" Schwoz yelled, in a panicky tone.

Then, Henry shut the top to his whiz watch.

"Come on, guys. Ray needs us." Jasper said, leading the way.

Then, they ran out the door.

 **(The scene switches to the Man Cave)**

Ray and Schwoz were holding each other when Henry, Charlotte, and Jasper came in.

"Ray, what's going on?" Henry asked as they saw Ray and Schwoz holding each other.

Ray and Schwoz then looked at each other.

Ray then placed Schwoz down.

"It's about the comet." Schwoz said as he tried grabbing Ray's hand.

"What happened to the comet?" Charlotte asked, in a worried tone.

"Before I tell you, why is Jasper wearing aluminum foil?" Ray said, wondering.

Henry whispered in Ray's ear.

"He's afraid the comet is going to make impact and hit him." Henry said, in a explanatory tone.

Ray then looked at Jasper.

"Son, please take that off. It's not going to hurt you here." Ray said, in a reassuring tone.

Jasper shook his whole body.

"Okay. That's it." Ray said.

He then took the aluminum foil off of Jasper, including the aluminum foil hat.

Jasper placed the foiled up aluminum on to the table.

"Okay. So, what did happen to the comet?" Henry said as they were all still standing around the Man Cave.

Schwoz came running.

"You... guys... have... to... see this." Schwoz said as he was running around the Man Cave.

Ray then caught the remote and then caught Schwoz all at the same time.

"Schwoz, calm down." Ray said, calming the little man down.

Schwoz began to calm down.

"Well, what happened?" Charlotte said as she crossed her arms and tapped her feet, waiting for the answer.

"Alright. We'll show you." Schwoz said as he finally calmed down.

Ray then let the little man down from his arms.

Schwoz then grabbed the remote, pressed a button, and on the TV screen, was Halley's Comet that was really huge and fiery.

"Whoa! That thing is huge, Captain." Jasper said, in a surprised tone.

Ray then grabbed a hold of Jasper.

"Please quit saying that or I swear...You'll be fired." Ray said, in a nice and serious tone.

Jasper then backed away from him.

"So, what's the plan?" Charlotte asked.

"Well, I could stay here and watch the comet and get the blaster ready to fire." Schwoz said.

"And, Ray, you can come with me, Charlotte, and Jasper to Swellview Park." Henry said, motioning Ray over to him.

"Yeah. You can wear your Captain Man costume. That way, we'll be protected." Jasper said.

Ray then was just about to hit Jasper when a happy, agitated feeling took place.

"Ugh...Fine." Ray said as he got his gumball tube out.

 **(Wow. So, the comet will probably make contact. What will happen next? Well, you'll find out in the next chapter so, stay tuned! Continue to review!)**


	4. The Comet Heads For Collision

**(The scene switches to outer space)**

Halley's Comet was moving faster than the speed of light at 225 mph.

As the comet was about to come to Earth, something scientific happened to the comet. It began to lose some of its velocity and some of its ice. There were plenty of other space junk in the comet's way but, it began to stick to the comet.

The comet was now off coarse, heading towards Earth, instead of heading away from Earth.

 **(The scene switches to Swellview Park)**

6:25 PM

Everybody gathered at Swellview Park for the viewing of the comet that was going to be passing Earth tonight at seven.

Henry was in his Kid Danger uniform and so was Ray, who was in his Captain Man uniform.

Jasper and Charlotte were both laying a towel down on to the grass.

"Hey, Henry, Captain Man, come sit down." Jasper said as he and Charlotte were both now sitting down on the towel.

Charlotte, Captain Man, and Kid Danger sushed him.

"Jasper, don't blab that out loud. No one does not want to find out who Kid Danger is." Captain Man said as he and Kid Danger were now sitting down on the towel.

"Okay, Captain. I'll keep my mouth shut." Jasper said as Captain Man gave him a serious look.

Captain Man then groaned.

6:32 PM

As they were sitting on the towel, Jasper's stomach made a loud growling noise.

Charlotte, Kid Danger, and Captain Man all looked at Jasper.

"What? I'm hungry." Jasper said as they heard Jasper's stomach growl a second time.

Everyone then groaned.

"We should've brung snacks, guys." Charlotte said as they heard Jasper's stomach growl louder.

"I did. They're in the Man Van. Kid Danger, save my spot. I'll be right back." Captain Man said as he got up off of the towel.

Kid Danger got up and sat down in Captain Man's spot, to save it.

Captain Man then walked to the Man Van.

6:43 PM

 **(The scene switches back to outer space)**

Halley's Comet was coming in, high and hot. Velocity was gained back again. It looked like a bright white fireball, making its way to Earth.

When it was entering the elliptical orbit near Florida, it turned its tail and began making collision coarse, going slow past Florida, going fast past Texas, heading now for California.

6:47 PM

 **(The scene switches to the Man Cave)**

As Schwoz was watching some show on the TV, an alarm began to ring out but, it wasn't the crime alert.

Along with this alert, the picture of Halley's Comet began to appear on the screen.

Schwoz then rushed over to the crime computer and when he saw the moving image of Halley's Comet, there were red letters, flashing up on to the screen, saying: HALLEY'S COMET APPROACHING! TAKE COVER! ABOUT TO MAKE IMPACT!

Schwoz then took his cellphone out of his collared shirt pocket and began calling Captain Man.

6:52 PM

When Captain Man came back to where Henry, Charlotte, and Jasper were, he heard his phone ringing.

He gave the snacks to the 3 friends and they began to share them.

Once he did that, he answered his phone. He realized that it was Schwoz by the way he was talking.

6:53 PM

After Captain Man hung up with Schwoz, he sat back down with the 3 friends.

"So, Captain, who was that?" Jasper asked, wondering as he was eating some popcorn.

Captain Man groaned.

"Nice question, boy. That was um...mmm...Schwoz." Captain Man said as he watched Jasper stuff his face.

"What did he say?" Charlotte asked, a little concerned.

Captain Man then looked up into the cool, crisp night sky and saw a white light that looked just like a star except that this one had a huge tail.

"He said that the comet's going to make impact." Captain Man said, in a worried tone.

 **(Wow. So, we got to see a visual of the comet in space. NASA does get to name them, too. Now, the comet's about to make impact. What will happen next? Well, you'll find out in the next chapter so, stay tuned! Continue to review! Thanks😊**


	5. What To Do About A Comet

**(The scene switches to outer space)**

Halley's Comet was off coarse. It wasn't heading around the Earth, it was heading towards the Earth.

 **(The scene switches to Swellview Park)**

Jasper was freaking out. He was screaming and running around.

Captain Man then grabbed a hold of him.

"Jasper, listen to me. It's going to be okay. You're going to live." Captain Man said, reassuringly.

Jasper began to cry.

"I don't want to die!" Jasper said as they was crying.

Captain Man began to hug him.

"Son, listen to me. It's going to be okay. You're not going to die, I promise. You'll live. Trust me." Captain Man said as he was comforting Jasper.

 **7:01 PM**

Henry looked up in the sky and saw the comet approaching closer and closer towards the ground.

Everyone began to leave except Henry, Charlotte, Jasper, and Captain Man.

"Ray?" Henry said, in a worried tone.

"What, Henry?" Captain Man said as he was comforting Jasper.

"The comet's getting closer and closer. What do we do?" Henry asked, in a concerned tone as he kept his eyes on the comet.

"Well, what do you do when you see a comet hurdling towards the ground?" Captain Man asked, in a smart tone as he was trying to wiggle out of Jasper's grip.

"Hm. I'm not sure. What do you do when you see a comet hurdling towards the ground?" Henry said, in a smart tone, mocking Captain Man.

Captain Man and Kid Danger then got mad at each other.

Charlotte looked up and saw that the comet was getting closer and closer.

"Guys?" Charlotte said.

Henry, Captain Man, and Jasper looked at Charlotte.

"What is it, Charlotte?" Henry asked.

"We don't have much time. Before you know it, that comet is going to be crashing. What do we do?" Charlotte said.

Jasper then had an idea.

"Guys, maybe we can go into outer space to destroy it." Jasper said, sharing his idea.

"Let's see. Question one, have you ever been into outer space before?" Captain Man asked.

"No." Jasper said.

"Alright. Question two, have you had your appendix taken out?" Charlotte asked.

"Why would I have to have that tooken out?" Jasper asked, in a wondering tone.

"Because, if you don't have it taken out, in space, it could rupture and, you could die." Henry said.

"Then, I guess that answer's No." Jasper said.

"So, what do we do? We can't just stand here. That comet could hit us." Henry said, in a worried tone.

Then, Charlotte had an idea.

"Why don't we call Schwoz?" She suggested.

"Charlotte, that doesn't sound like a bad idea. In fact, Schwoz does have a blaster that can be used on the comet." Captain Man said.

"It's worth a shot, Ray." Henry said as Captain Man got out his cellphone.

 **(Okay. So, Halley's Comet is going to make an impact. Jasper was totally freaking out about it. If a comet actually collided with Earth, everyone would be dead. What will happen next? Well, you'll find out in the next chapter so, stay tuned! Continue to review! Thanks😊**


	6. Blast The Comet

**7:04 PM**

The comet was coming down super super fast and it was a fiery hot ball of ice that was now about to be on the ground.

Captain Man, Jasper, Henry, and Charlotte looked up.

"Ray, you better call Schwoz before we become burning flesh." Charlotte said, in a concerned tone.

"Don't worry, Charlotte. I am." Captain Man said as he took one of his gloves off to dial Schwoz's phone number.

 **(The scene switches to the Man Cave)**

As Schwoz was panicking, his phone began to ring. He took it out of his shirt pocket and realized that it was Ray calling him.

He immediately answered.

 **7:06 PM**

 **(The scene switches back to Swellview Park)**

As Captain Man was talking to Schwoz, the comet got closer and closer. The fiery hot ball was now about to make impact with one of them.

"Ray!" Henry said, in a concerned voice as the comet was about to make impact with them.

"Schwoz, listen to me. You can do this." Captain Man said, in a reassuring tone.

Then, he hung up.

 **(The scene switches back to the Man Cave)**

Schwoz placed the comet blaster underneath the ceiling skylight.

Then, he went over to the crime computer, punched in the comet's coordinates, and now, it showed the comet's location which, was right where Ray, Henry, Jasper, and Charlotte were.

He then pressed the big red button and a light blue beam jumped out of the blaster, heading up to the sky.

 **7:08 PM**

 **(The scene switches back to Swellview Park)**

The comet was just about to hit them.

Jasper hugged Kid Danger.

"This is the end, buddy." Jasper said as he was hugging Kid Danger.

"I'm going to miss you too, bud." Kid Danger said as they were both hugging each other.

As that was happening, an unexpected thing happened. The light blue beam hit the fiery ball and then, it began to lift the comet back into the sky, back into its elliptical orbit.

Then, the comet got back into its position.

Ray, Charlotte, Henry, and Jasper looked up and saw what was going on.

They then cheered when they saw the comet zoom back into its elliptical orbit.

 **(Wow. So, Schwoz had to blast the comet and the comet is now back into its elliptical orbit. Jasper was freaking out about the comet. Anyways, I hoped that you liked this fan fic! Continue to review, follow, and favorite me! Also, do you think I should update this? Please tell me in your review! Also, to Flame girl 123, do you think I should write another SciFi fan fic like this? Thanks😊**


End file.
